Multi-layer open networking models, such as the seven-layer Open System Interconnection (OSI) model, have been known for quite some time now. The multi-layer models typically have lower layers dedicated to transport services (such as physical layer, data link layer, routing and switching layer, and transport layer), and upper layers dedicated to session control, data presentation and data manipulation services. The components at lower layers of the communication protocol have evolved from single to dual to mutli-ports on a network card that brings network data to the network switch.
While moving to a more robust high-speed environment, network administrators need to ensure that appropriate bandwidth is available in both physical and virtual environments for all resources. This is where the concept of partitioning is pivotal in a multi-port network switch, as each port or a bank of ports can be configured independently for intelligent bandwidth provisioning. Since the provisioning is automated, it is sometimes called “zero-touch” provisioning. Intelligent network partitioning allows administrators to split up the total bandwidth pipeline into discrete partitions and dynamically allocate appropriate bandwidth to each partition based on user demand. A partition allows complete physical isolation and division of networking and storage resources, and administrators can dynamically assign these resources on a per-partition basis at varying granularity. Network Interface Card (NIC) is a circuit board or card that controls partitioning. NIC partitioning is typically switch-agnostic and works with a variety of standard Ethernet switches. Partitioning features are usually incorporated in blade servers.
Cutting-edge processing technology driven primarily by leading semiconductor suppliers has made possible integration of several network components on network cards, because most components at lower communication layers are part of the standard product offerings by component suppliers and original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) of systems. But this component supply and manufacturing ecosystem forced the industry to adopt only certain types of partitioning design with discrete components and external interfaces. In a multi-layer printed circuit board (PCB) embodiment of a network card, transmission lines between the PCB layers lead to significant amount of power dissipation. High density nature of the PCBs with numerous ports operating at 10 Gb/s and beyond leads to dense and longer trace lengths adding significant routing complexity and power dissipation. The routing complexity is the leading cause of increase in layer count in the PCBs. Currently PCBs frequently consist of 28 to 32 layers or even more. This leads to enormous board complexity impacting manufacturing yields and quality and/or reliability of the systems.
What is needed is a compact design so that all the network card functionalities including intelligent bandwidth provisioning are available in a power and area-efficient integrated circuit platform in a highly scalable manner.